Currently Being Released
On this page, information will be stored for newly-released dragons that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragons' articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' *Add the spriter's alt(s) against the artists will. (The DC-Wiki team will ask for their permission) *Add the spriter's alt(s) till they're adults. *Add the spriter's alt(s) to the Spriter's Alt page. These rules apply while the dragon is being released, as well as after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article). The DC-Wiki Team Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT '''Information marked '''Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Holiday Release If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact them and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. Currently Being Released Dragon Cave's 7th Birthday - May 21, 2013 On May 21, 2013 TJ added 47 new avatars to the forum. All of the avatars are made by Mysfytt. Mysfytt previously submitted the Brimstone Dragon to Dragon Cave. 7th Birthday Release - May 22. - 29, 2013 'May 22, 2013 - Day 1' '''Show/Hide Content' 'Black Capped Teimarr' 'Fact' *They're listed between Tangar and Terrae dragons when sorted by breed. *Can be bitten by Vampire Dragons. *These were done in public, as a few members have reported remembering them from when they were on the Completed Dragons Progress List. *They can be found on the Coast. *When sorted by breed they are listed as "Teimarr" instead of "Black Capped Teimarr". 'Rumour' *Some color schemes may be based off of Emperor Angelfish, dolphins, penguins or puffins. *The adults might be a fair amount smaller then "normal sized" dragons. *Might be a playful breed. 'Egg Sequence ---- '''May 23, 2013 - Day 2 Show/Hide Content 'Gilded Bloodscale Dragon' 'Fact' *They're listed between Blacks and Blunas when sorted by breed. *They '''can't' be bitten by Vampire Dragons. *They are a new 2-headed dragon. *The first "two-head" to be made since 2007. (about 6 years ago) *When sorted by breed they are listed as "Bloodscales" instead of "Gilded Bloodscales". *They only breed with other 2-headed dragons. *They can breed with 2 Headed Dragons. 'Rumour' *It may have poisonous blood or flesh. *Might be an aggressive, manipulative breed, having a "snakish" attitude. 'Egg Sequence' ---- 'May 24, 2013 - Day 3' Show/Hide Content 'Black Tea Dragon' 'Fact' *Listed behind Blacks but before the Gilded Bloodscale Dragons. *Can be bitten by Vampire Dragons. *Only adults have dismorphism. *They are related to another dragon made by Marrionetta on TJ's Leetles site. 'Rumour' *They may be inspired in part by cactus flowers. *This dragon may have some feline characteristics. *It may have a more feminine personality. 'Additional Information' Facts Marrionetta posted about them (on the forum) 'Egg Sequence ---- '''May 25, 2013 - Day 4 Show/Hide Content 'Hellhorse Dragon' '''Can be obtained by breeding Hellfire Wyverns with Horse Dragons.' 'Facts' *This dragon is a hybrid that can be obtained by breeding Hellfire Wyverns with Horse Dragons. *They are listed between Hellfire Wyverns and Horse Dragons when sorted by breed. *Can get bitten by Vampire Dragons. *It is the first hybrid on DC bred between a wyvern and a "western". *They have dimorphism. *This is the fifth dragon to have a hatchling description that does not 'start with "Aww... it's a cute baby dragon..." The other dragon hatchlings not described as cute are the Vampire Dragon, Black Marrow, Neglected Dragon and Undead Dragon. *Reflecting the Hellfire Wyvern breed, the female is larger than the male. 'Rumour *This dragon might be aggressive. 'Egg Sequence' ---- 'May 26, 2013 - Day 5' 'Note:' Since TJ's " Alt comment " in the release message can be interpreted either as: ''That the "Coppers" can be obtained in the three different colors we know about. OR Each of the "Coppers" has an additional alt version. I would like to ask you to not add anything about "alts" till we can be sure how TJ meant his comment. Thank you, Nyastara 'Facts' *They're listed between Coastal Waverunners and Dark Green Dragons when sorted by breed. *Can be found in any biome. *The S2 hatchlings have dimorphism. (color variations) *Fiona BlueFire stated in a forum post that these dragons will not be classed as rare, they will most likely be uncommon. 'Rumor' *They might be Copper Wyverns. *They might be dimorphic . *Brown-ish/Purple-ish colored egg can be found in the Desert/Volcano Biome. *Red-ish/Coppery colored egg can be found in the Alpine/Forest Biome. *Green-ish/Blue-ish colored egg can be found in the Coast/Jungle Biome. *They may have been made in the Fi's Metals thread, as they seem to be metallic, and Fiona BlueFire is their artist. However, they may have had edits made in the artists' section, such as new hatchlings and eggs, as well as a third alt. *Assuming that they are "copper", the colors seem to be based on environmental influence on the metal. Desert/Volcano is likely to "tarnish" because of the harsh conditions and Coast/Jungle is likely to "corrode" because of the moist conditions. Alpine/Forest would seem to cause the least amount of environmental influence. 'Additional Information' Fiona BlueFire stated in a forum post that these dragons will not be classed as rare, they will most likely be uncommon. 'Egg Sequence' ---- 'May 27, 2013 - Day 6' 'Fact' *They can get bitten by Vampire Dragons. *They are listed between Black Tea Dragons and Gilded Bloodscale Dragons. 'Rumour' *They might have no dimorphism. *Their name could be Blackheaded Dragons *Their coloration might be based off a black-headed seagull. 'Egg Sequence ---- '''May 28, 2013 - Day 7 'Fact' * Sorts between Seasonal Dragon and Neglected Dragon (which sorts as "Sick") * They can get bitten by Vampire Dragons. * S2 hatchlings have dimorphism. * The gendered sprites are switched. The males gendered with the female sprite and the females gendered with the male. Earthgirl informed TJ, so they will probably swap later. 'Rumor' *Might be a wyvern. 'Egg Sequence'''